


Getting Attention

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: William worries that Drusilla’s attentions have begun to wane. Angelus offers assistance, resulting in Drusilla/William/Angelus funtimes.





	Getting Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philstar22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=philstar22).



> For philstar22 who asked:  
> Can I challenge Hello_Spikey to a Fanged Four era Spike/Angelus or Spike/Dru porny fic (or you could do all three together, I just really want evil vampire porn)? I'd prefer no outright noncon, but dubcon is okay if that's where your muse takes you.

Unlife had been a series of blows to young William. Well, of course there had been compensations – the first time he kicked the shit out of a burly pugilist, for instance – or the feeling of being able to climb the side of a building and barely lose his breath standing amid the smoke. But first there had been the hollowness of revenge – it just didn’t feel as good as he thought it would to tear out the throats of smug aristocrats. Then there had been that embarrassing business with his mother, the less said of, the better. And then he’d found his sweet Drusilla under Angelus, unfaithful to a bone in her body.  
  
He thought he’d gotten, if not used, inured to it. She still clung to him with eagerness whenever Angelus wasn’t around, at least.  
  
Until she didn’t.  
  
It wasn’t that great a change, nothing dramatic, just she was playing with her dolls and he came up behind and wrapped his arms around her and nipped at her neck and… she kept playing with her dolls.  
  
That hadn’t happened before. Was Drusilla growing tired of him?  
  
Too anxious and upset to try again, he retreated to the gentleman’s parlour and Angelus’ stash of expensive whisky.  
  
He was pacing and halfway through his second tumbler when Angelus himself appeared, a book in hand, the pompous berk.  
  
William quickly hid the glass he was drinking behind his back, but that left him with no visible occupation. He turned to admire the view through the boarded-up windows and then just turned around and dropped the glass.  
  
Angelus looked up. “Something bothering you, my boy?”  
  
“I’m not a boy.”  
  
Angelus chuckled softly to himself and continued to the comfortable chair by the fire. William clenched his fists. “I spilled your nice scotch.”  
  
“We’ll steal more in the next home we invade.” Angelus turned a page in his book and settled himself closer to the fire. “I have to be more careful next time. This family had a fondness for tasteless novels.”  
  
“Which you’re still reading,” William muttered. “Some monster you are.” He dropped morosely into the seat opposite. “I need to get out and kill something.”  
  
“Not until sundown.”  
  
William leaned his head over the back of his chair to stare at the elegantly ornamented ceiling and groaned. “That’s hours.”  
  
“I’m sure you and Drusilla can occupy each other.”  
  
“That’s just the problem, isn’t it?” William sulked.  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“Don’t ‘ah’! Bugger you and your ‘ah.’” William jumped up again and resumed pacing.  
  
When he looked back he saw Angelus was watching him, his book closed around one finger. “Drusilla is losing interest in you already? I must say I thought you’d last at least a fortnight.”  
  
“She has not!” William stomped up to the smug bastard. “We’re in LOVE.”  
  
Angelus smiled his cold half-smile. “Well of course I’ll help you, my boy. What are family for?”  
  
“And another- wait, help?” William took a step back. Angelus had been pretty much nothing but a bastard to him, but sometimes, for a moment, he could be nice, and William hoped he was earning the old man’s respect. “How can you help?”  
  
Angelus opened his book and glanced down at it, then shut it entirely and set it on the side table. “I know Drusilla better than anyone. I sired her, you’ll recall. We have… a special bond.” His smile was quite full now. Perhaps, William hoped, the warmth of generosity? “I know what she likes. Ways to pique her interest.”  
  
“Oh.” William frowned. “You know, I feel odd, like I was expecting something… diabolical and underhanded. Maybe a devil’s bargain.”  
  
Angelus chuckled. “Why don’t you fetch Drusilla then, lad? And we’ll have a little demonstration.”  
  
“Demonstration? Wait, I mean… how am I going to secure her interest with you around?”  
  
“Would that all young men were as honest as you,” Angelus said. He waved expansively. “Go, lad. You’ll see my plan clearly enough as I lay it out. Just follow my lead.”  
  
William turned, eager to fetch Drusilla, only to see his love standing in the door to the parlour. She swayed drunkenly, her torn chiffon dress exposing swaths of her lower limbs with each turn. “I thought I heard a party,” she said. “Something wonderful about to start.”  
  
“That you did, my girl. Tell Willy here to be a good sport and join in.”  
  
Drusilla danced forward on her tiptoes. “Oh but he mustn’t. Willy is my bad, BAD DOG. GRAR!” She snapped her teeth at him.  
  
“That I am, pet.” He caught her by the waist as she threatened to fall forward, but she spun out of his hands again and danced over to the windows.  
  
“I’m bored, Daddy,” she said. “I want to go see the pretty shining bright things. The murders and fireflies.”  
  
“Yes, William has been telling me just that. Come here, William.” Angelus patted his lap.  
  
William felt at sea. “What?”  
  
“Come here,” Angelus repeated, even and low. “So I can show you something.”  
  
William inched toward Angelus, suddenly not too sure this was a good idea. “Show me, uh, what, ‘Gelus?”  
  
Angelus’ smile was wide and wicked. “Something Drusilla quite loves to see.”  
  
Drusilla whirled on one toe. “Oh! A puppet show? For me, Daddy? Oh I must have been ever so good!”  
  
Convinced by Drusilla’s enthusiasm, William sat gingerly on Angelus’ knee. “What’s this then? It’s not going to be daft and childish, is it?”  
  
“Wrong on both accounts, Willy. Let’s get this vest off, first.”  
  
“It’s William,” he automatically corrected, and then squirmed out of reach when Angelus started unbuttoning his vest. “What are you dong?”  
  
“William. Do you want Drusilla to have her present or not?”  
  
Drusilla dropped into a circle of tattered skirts at the foot of the arm chair, her hands folded piously in her lap and her eyes gleaming with rapt interest.  
  
“I guess?”  
  
“So sit on my knee, Willy, and let me get you undressed.”  
  
William hesitated. “Is this a sex game?”  
  
Angelus rolled his eyes heavenward.  
  
“But… with YOU?”  
  
Now Angelus’ expression was the same he wore immediately previous to smacking someone very hard. “I do have a terrible novel I could be reading.”  
  
William lowered himself, even more gingerly, onto Angelus’ knee. Angelus’ large hands briskly unbuttoned the vest and urged it over William’s arms. William twisted obligingly to remove it, and gasped as Angelus started on his shirt.  
  
“Have you never been undressed in front of Drusilla before, my boy?”  
  
“Of course I have,” William said. His cheeks felt hot, and how did that even WORK?   
  
“Well, then this is nothing new. Hear, let me see your cuffs. Tsk. These were about to fall off on their own.”  
  
“What’s the point of being a dandy when you’re a monster?”  
  
“Oh, William, you have SO MUCH to learn.” Angelus grabbed the half-removed shirt and tore it roughly away in one powerful motion. Drusilla laughed and dived for the flying buttons.  
  
“Oi!”  
  
“It was a rag, William,” Angelus said, and tossed the ruined shirt onto the fire. “Why do you never take more interest in your attire?”  
  
“Because I’m not a bleeding fop.”  
  
“Look at Drusilla,” Angelus said, voice even and firm: a command. William was caught forward and backward, unsure what he was doing or trying to, and that was the only reason he obeyed.  
  
Drusilla had one of his buttons on her lower lip, a pearly tooth biting against a pearly curve, and her eyes were on William, gleaming.  
  
William felt his body pulled, shifted backward, more firmly on Angelus’ knee as the bigger vampire wrapped his arms around him. “Do ye see, my boy?” Angelus’ cheek grazed William’s. “Drusilla loves to watch.”  
  
“W.. watch what?”  
  
Angelus pressed his hand into William’s cock – through layers of fabric like he knew exactly where it was all along. “And you still get hard every time she walks into a room.”  
  
“Stop th-“  
  
Angelus slapped his hand away. “Uh-uh. Watch Drusilla, lad. Just watch her undivided attention.”  
  
Drusilla’s eyes slid dreamily down William’s form to focus on Angelus’ big hand, now flexing against William’s trousers, producing a heat that was pleasant but embarrassing. William twitched, wanting to get away, but not really wanting to get away. Drusilla’s eyes were drinking him in and he felt pinned in place.   
  
“Christ.”  
  
“Has nothing to do with this.” Angelus chuckled.  
  
Angelus began unfastening William’s drawers. Drusilla’s mouth hung open as she watched. William was so hard he ached, and all he wanted was the firm pressure back. He supposed he could wait and see what happened.  
  
A hard column pressed into his hip, showing that Angelus was enjoying this perhaps more than his tawdry novel.   
  
Fingers touched William’s cock and he almost cried out. Angelus laughed, smearing a spurt of pre-cum over the crown. “There’s a happy lad. Isn’t that a lovely sight, Drusilla?”  
  
Being splayed out, on display, unnerved William but made another thick dollup of liquid leak from his slit.  
  
Drusilla licked her lips. “Can I have that, Daddy?”  
  
“No, Princess.”  
  
“Come on!” William said.  
  
Angelus gave William’s dick a firm squeeze, near the base, establishing all too clearly his control. “We’re not rushing into anything, here. This is a nice, slow day at home.” The firm grip relaxed a hair and then rubbed, sending wonderful sensations through William. “You DO like this, don’t you, Willy me lad?”  
  
William was sure he was blushing. Useless, vampire blushing! He bit his lips. “So what’s next? Game of cards?”  
  
“You’ve played doubles long enough. Let’s see what a full hand of poker does for us.”  
  
William squirmed. “That didn’t make sense.”  
  
Angelus laughed. “If you’re good, I’ll let you be the card table.”  
  
“I love tables!” Drusilla knelt up. “Let’s play that.”  
  
“Let’s get dear William stripped down, first. Help me, Drusilla?”  
  
And William found himself almost dumped into Drusilla’s arms. He grabbed for her, looking to kiss her deeply, but her cheek skittered away under his lips and she was helping Angelus tear his trousers and drawers off his legs. In no time William was completely naked, with Drusilla plastered against his front and Angelus against his back. Angelus’ hands were on Drusilla’s hips, her ruined skirts rustling as she rocked.   
  
“Why am I the only one who is naked?”  
  
“Because you’re the table,” Drusilla said, matter of factly. She kissed him on the nose, and promptly dropped back down on the floor. “Do set it up, Daddy. Shall I get the cards?”  
  
“No need, Princess. I have them at hand. Just stay where you are.”  
  
William found Angelus’ hands had transferred quickly to his own hips, holding him firm as he tried to follow Drusilla, and then simply get away.  
  
On the floor, Drusilla coyly let her knees fall apart.  
  
Angelus said, “Go on, lad – give your lady a good seeing-too, she wants it. She’s waiting for it. I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
“Behind me for? What?”  
  
Angelus sighed, heavy breath blowing on William’s neck. “On your hands and knees, lad, like a table. Drusilla will show you the rest.”  
  
William had learned a great deal very quickly at Drusilla’s instruction about the myriad ways human bodies could inter-combine to produce pleasure. He’d been an apt pupil and vigorous in making his own discoveries to share with her – and in all that time, he had never thought or dreamed of anything that would involve the male member making a table of himself. “I don’t even see how this—“  
  
Angelus hooked his ankle and pushed, sending him sprawling.   
  
“OW!” William cracked one bare knee on the ground, but then he was wrapped in Drusilla’s arms, and she smelled of excitement and pleasure and readiness. She held his head in her hands and kissed him a long time, breathlessly, beautifully, as only she could.  
  
Then she shifted. She rolled over a little tussock and sat on it so her quim was just at the right height for him, gleaming in the firelight as she raised her skirts.  
  
William forgot, for a half-second, Angelus’ presence. This was perhaps Angelus’ intention as he kept still himself, his hands firm but unmoving on William’s hips, following where the lad went until he was in proper position.  
  
But William did feel it when Angelus’ hands moved at last. He started, but kept about what he was doing, which was giving Drusilla a very good seeing too while she gasped and pleaded. Idly he reached back for his own aching cock, and Angelus again slapped his hand away, taking hold himself instead. Well, that was handy. William pressed back into the tight grip, feeling his excitement growing as his senses filled with Drusilla and the maddening never-quite-perfect attentions on his dick.  
  
He heard Angelus spit, and felt a broad finger slide between his ass-cheeks. He stiffened, startled at the sensation when the finger-whorls brushed sensitive, wrinkled tissues only Drusilla had ever played with before. But he made himself relax. If the old man wanted to stick a finger in his ass, that was nothing Dru hadn’t done, and quite well, too.  
  
Sure enough it came – larger than Dru’s little digit, burning as it went in, but it was a pleasant burn, and the other hand kept pushing and pulling at his dick, building up more pleasure. William let himself rock back and forth between that pleasure and the sensory delight of Drusilla. The burn gave way to that special ticklish pleasure Drusilla had shown him and he pressed further into it, anticipating a great release coming very soon.  
  
Then Angelus pulled his finger out, leaving him to feel suddenly empty and bereft, even colder as the lager vampire let go of his cock and seemed to just step back..  
  
Ah well, of course, now he and Drusilla were making themselves happy again on their own, Angelus no doubt went back to his book, or picked up his sketching papers, or was having a wank behind them.  
  
William put most of his weight on his right elbow, nestled against Drusilla’s hip on the tuffet, and reached back to take over seeing to himself.  
  
Then he felt himself ripped open, thrown forward into Drusilla, who squealed in delight as she fell backward off the tuffet, her thighs up around William’s ears and everything covered in torn strips of lilac silk and what the hell just…?  
  
“Easy lad,” Angelus grunted. “I’m barely half-in.”  
  
“Half in WHAT?”  
  
“Drusilla, help get William all the way on Daddy’s cock.”  
  
Silks brushed over his face, wiping his eyes, but then Drusilla was there, eyes gleaming, and kissed him on his sloppy-wet mouth as she took hold of his upper arms and pushed him backward, into the tearing pain.  
  
Angelus was in him – and his cock felt about the size and diameter of an entire loaf of bread. William couldn’t believe he was still able to move. Lines of watery weakness ran inside his arms and legs, the pain spreading out.  
  
Drusilla knee-walked him up, into Angelus’ lap and pushed on his shoulders while Angelus gathered him around the waist and began bouncing him. “Fuck but you’re tight, lad. Think you’ll squeeze my dick right off.”  
  
Drusilla kept crawling forward, wrapping her legs around William and Angelus together and squeezing them together. Her wet quim rode up and down against the outside of William’s flagging erection, awakening it again until the need to be in her was greater than the need to escape the intrusion, which wasn’t as painful, anymore, but not remotely pleasant, or even comfortable.  
  
William tried to effect this, but found that Drusilla as well as Angelus was preventing him from getting his hands there or slipping where he needed so necessarily to be. Instead she ground his dick into his own stomach, trapping it there so it couldn’t get into her, and Angelus held his wrists in a punishing grip.  
  
Angelus was thrusting, slowly, shallowly, but less slowly and less shallowly each time, and Drusilla seemed to be concentrating on helping him, on jacking William up and down against the cock inside him, until the pain was all dissipated and pleasure began to build.  
  
Drusilla’s breathless words were repeating, babbling, as she raised and lowered against him. “Can I have it, Daddy? Can I please?”  
  
“Well, sweetling, I suppose I’ll let you ride William’s pretty cock-horse there, if you give me something, too.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Let me play with Willy whenever I want.”  
  
“Of COURSE, Daddy. He’s your Willy, too.”  
  
“That’s my Princess.”  
  
“Wait… what the hell are you two talking about?”  
  
Angelus and Drusilla kissed noisily over William’s shoulder, and then the world flipped forward again, and William felt himself buried up to the hilt in Drusilla’s sweet velvet tightness while Angelus pounded him down hard into her.  
  
“I’m getting buggered,” William thought, quite confused by the very notion, but there was no denying it, and the enthusiastic way Angelus was chasing his own climax, but Drusilla was there, and he was there and it was amazing what you could put up with when you had your dick wet and snug where it belonged.  
  
Hands free at last, legs free at last, he just fucked, and kissed, and laughed, and cried out. Drusilla screamed her orgasm seconds before Angelus and William felt himself trip over the edge by the smell of it, the feel of it, the strange awareness that he had just popped the big scary vampire’s cork, and he was spilling inside him and flooding him and growing weak and gentle against William’s back.  
  
They lay a moment in a sticky mess, Angelus and Drusilla still mostly-clothed, and William grateful this time he’d been spared that discomfort. The fireplace bathed them in warmth.  
  
His ass felt vey strange.  
  
Angelus rolled off with a sigh, then stood up.  
  
The bastard didn’t look the least bit out of sorts. He simply tucked his trousers back together and picked up his novel. “Try to find some new clothes before we head out tonight. If anything there should be livery shirts in the footman’s cupboard.”  
  
William sat up, winced, and laid back down. “Wait. What the bloody hell was that all about with you and Dru while, uh… while we were all, as it were.”  
  
Angelus glanced over the top of his book, and his smile was more than wicked. “Oh,” he said. “So that got your attention.”  
  
And then he would say nothing else.  
  
THE END


End file.
